TenTen Jadi Cinderella !
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Akhirnya, setelah masalah mati lampu terselesaikan, Drama tetap berlanjut! Apa yang dilakukan Neji dan TenTen selanjutnya? CHAPTER 5 UDAH DI UPDATE!
1. Persiapan!

**TENTEN JADI CINDERELLA!!!!!**

**Summary:Ini adalah fanfic keduaku!!!!!Baca dan nikmati,eh,salah ding,review ya…..**

**Kita mulai fic nya….1….2….3!!!!!!!Let's Read it!!!!!!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Hei kalian semua…CEPAT KESINI………SEEEEKAARAANGG!!!"teriak Kakashi pake toa -_ya iyalaah..masa pake idung!!!-_

"IIIYAAAA KAKASHI SENSEEEEIIIIII!!!"teriak Naruto,yang suaranya bisa menandingi…-_aahh..kau tahu laah…sejuta toa!!!- _ itu….

"Ada apaan sihh…"gerutu Sakura.

:"Gini….kalian tau kan,Godaime akan berulang tahun yang ke 52 –_hehe…..tua amat yah dia!!!- _……trus,kalian juga tau kan,apa film kartun kesukaan dia…"

"CINDERELLA!!!!!!!"teriak Ino saking semangatnya…. _–ya iyalah..sama sama penggemar Cinderella….-_

"Nah…jadi,maksudnya aku memanggil kalian pake toa itu…"tiba-tiba omongannya terpotong..

"Udah tau!!!!"seru semua anak,membuat kuping Kakashi hamper budeg

"…..aku ingin memilih para pemain untuk berakting di drama'CINDERELLA'untuk memperingati ulang tahun Godaime.."

"Oooooooo"paduan suara dari mulut mereka…yang suaranya ngga enak banget!!!

"Oke!!!sekarang…aku akan memilih para pemerannya!!!"kata Gai dengan semangat_ -dia udah dari tadi disitu,tauk!!!-_

"Loh..kan Kakashi-sensei yang mo milih???"tanya Shika.

"Shikamaru…...dia itu sama pemalesnya kaya elo….jadi..dia nyuruh gue deh,untuk milih pemerannya!!"ujar Gai bangga.

"How Troublesome.."batin Shika.

"Oke!!!aku akan memulai memilih!!persiapkan diri kalian!!untuk menghayati peran kalian masing masing…

"Lha,Wong pemeran nya aja blom dipilih,gimana sih…"gerutu Sakura lagi

"iyaaa…sabar ya neng!"kata Gai.

"Neng?Panggil gue'Sakura'dong.."lagi lagi dia menggerutu..

"Udah ah cepetan.."kata Shika malas..

Dan…Gai pun langsung berputar-putar mengelilingi para bocah Konoha itu….

Kenapa berputar-putar???Kenapa…

Jawab pake NALAR lo masing masing dong….enak aja ngga mau mikir!!!

Semuanya pada deg-degan..

Ada yang pengen jadi Cinderella,pangeran,de-el-el..

Tapi..ada juga yang SAMA SEKALI ngga mau terpilih…karena malasnya…..

YUP!Siapa lagi kalo bukan…..jreng jreng jreng…

SHIKAMARU!!!!

"AKHIRNYAAAA!!!!AKU SUDAH MEMILIH MEREKA!!!"teriak Gai

"SIIIIIIAAAAPAAAA???SIIIIAAAAPAAA??"kali ini Ino yang teriak.

"Sabar dong….."kata Gai,menenangkan si cerewet Ino…

"Yahh….daripada suaraku abis…mending kutulis aja daah.."kata Gai

SRET SRET SRET SRET SREETT….

"Akhirnya….HEI SEMUAAA!!!CEPAT KESENEEEEE!!!"teriak Gai pake sangkakala… -_emang ada apa,jualan sangkakala di Konoha???-_

"BACA INI!!!!"teriak Gai lagi…

_Music theme…_

_Jreng jreng jreng…._

_Kalian akan melihat…_

_Siapakah y_ang _akan memerankan para tokoh di Cinderella!!!!_

Inilah yang ditulis Gai…

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

PARA PEMERAN DRAMA 'CINDERELLA'

Cinderella: TenTen [ KYAAA!!!Tenten langsung kesenengan setengah mati… .

Pangeran : Neji Hyuuga [ Biasa aja tuh,reaksinya…

Ibu Tiri : Ino Yamanaka [ Padahal,Ino mau jadi Cinderella lho…

Saudara Tiri 1:Sakura Haruno [ Hohohoo…cocok tuh!! –_ini bukan reaksi Sakura!!! -_

Saudara Tiri 2:Sasuke Uchiha [ Masya Allah!!!Ngga banget dehhh..

Ibu Peri: Hinata Hyuuga [ Reaksinya sama kaya' TenTen,cuman ngga sampe setengah mati..

Raja:Gaara [ buat para fans nya Gaara,berbahagialah…

Ratu:Temari [ buat para fans Temari,senanglah… -_senanglah?????- _

Pengantar Undangan:Kiba Inuzuka [ WHAT!!!CUMAN PERAN FIGURAN?????

Kusir Kereta Kuda:Shino Aburame [ HALAH!!MURAHAN AMAT SIH,PERANNYA!!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"WHAT THE HELL?????GAI-SENSEEEEEEIIIII!!!!!"teriak Sakura.

"GAI SENSEEEEIIII!!!!KOK GUE JADI IBU TIRI SIIHHH…!!!"tau lah…siapa yang teriak…

"MAKASIH YA…GAI SENSEIIII…..UDAH JADIIN AKU PUTRI!"teriak TenTen.

"GAAAAIIIII SENSEEEEEEEEIIIIIIII!!!KOK GUA JADI KUSIIRR…Murahan amat siihhh…"marah Shino.

"GRRRRRRR……..GAI SENSEEEEIIII…..NGASIH GUA PERAN FIGURAN?????AWAS KAU YA!!!"teriak Kiba sekenceng-kencengnya.

"Yaaahhh…kok gue ngga dipilih siihh…"kata Naruto kecewa.

"Ya udah deh….sekarang,yang terpilih harus ikut aku!!!"perintah Gai.

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Di tempat latihan……

"WHOA!!!!Gaunnya baguss banget,TenTen!!!"puji Ino. –_haaahhh,,,andai aku jadi Cinderella…-_batin Ino

"Makasih Ino…"kata TenTen.

"Nah,kan lu jadi tambah ganteng,Neji…kalo pake baju ini…"puji Gai ketika melihat Neji memakai baju pangeran.

"Makasih ya,Gai Sensei….."kata Neji

"Neji…bajumu keren banget deehh…kalo make baju itu…"puji TenTen…..

"Um…..makasih ya….."ujar Neji malu-malu,dan dia pun langsung menutupi mukanya yg lagi _blushing._…. –_iihhh…imut banget lo,wajahnya!TenTen aja juga sampe blushing…-_

"CIIIIEEEEEEEHHHHH…ADA PASANGAN BARU NEEHHH…"sindir Gaara.

"Ada **NEJITEN!!!! NEJITEN!!!!! **HAHAHA..!!"teriak Kiba,sampe seluruh manusia di ruangan itu budeg ngedengernya…

"Hohoho…baru kali ini kuliat Neji _blushing…."_bisik Ino kepada Hinata.

"Iya….."ujar Hinata pendek. –_Neji-nii san cakep banget ya,kalo lagi blushing…Tenten-chan juga manis banget….- _batinnya….

"HEI KALIAN SEMUA…JADI KAPAN KALIAN MAU LATIHAN KALO KAYA, GENE TERUS….."teriak Gai dengan stress yg memuncak sampe setinggi gunung Krakatau….. –_masa sih????-_

"Jangan stress dong,Gai-Sensei!!!nanti stressnya memuncak sampe setinggi gunung Krakatau lho…."sindir TenTen.

"WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA…….."seruangan -_kecuali si Gai laah…-_ ketawa ngakak denger ucapa TenTen.

"DIEM LO SMUA!!!!!!"marah Gai.

"Ok…sekarang kalian harus serius latihan…."perintah Gai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Halo para pembacaa……

Saya,Cantik-Chan,ingin mengadakan KUIS,yaitu..

JRENG JRENG JRENG…..

KUIS 'MEMILIH MANA YANG BENAR!!!

BAGI YANG DAPAT MEMILIH DENGAN BENAR…..

PADA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA…..

ANDA AKAN DIMASUKKAN DALAM CERITA!!!

BENERAN LOH…

JADI,INI KUISNYAA….

OoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

1.Berapa umur saya?

JAWAB YG BENER LHO…..

a.10 thn

b.11 thn

c.12 thn

d.13 thn

2.Siapa nama asli saya…

Dita Hersiyanti

b.Dito Prastyo

c.Uzumaki Naruto

d.Uchiha Sasuke

NAH,MUDAH KAN!!!!!AYO,JAWAB!!!

TAPI,NGEJAWABNYA LEWAT REVIEW YA!!!LEWAT REVIEW!!!!


	2. Saat Latihan !

SAAT – SAAT LATIHAN !

TENTEN JADI CINDERELLA : CHAPTER 2 !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nah , ini dia chap 2 nya ! Meskipun yang nge review cuman dikit ….

Tapi ya ngga apa lah !

Mau balas review dulu ah …..

**Bluemoon 2712 ** :Makasih ya , atas sarannya ! Saya sangat berterimakasih lo !

**Raitei85** : no . 1 : Seharusnya jawabannya 11 tahun ! –_kakak ngga baca profilku ya ? disitu ada loh ! -_

No . 2 : BETUL !!!!!

Jadi , raitei85 akan dimasukkan ke dalam cerita !! SELAMAT YA !!!

Maaf ya … kalo masih ada kekurangan di fanfic ku ini !

TAPI YANG PENTING TETAP DIREVIEW LOH !

_Note : Disini , raitei85 akan dipanggil Raitei !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" NEJIIII !!! Mana Ekspresinya ??? Mana ???? Mana ????? MANA ??? " bentak Gai pada Neji .

"Ya elaah …. Ini gue udah berusaha ! Tapi kok marah marah terus siih …. " ujar Neji kesal .

" Lha ? Emang kamu yang salah , kan ? " balas Gai ketus .

"Liat tuh Shino ! " kata Gai sambil menunjuk Shino pake jarinya yg kukunya baru dikikir selama 1 menit dengan perasaan bangga dengan kuku jarinya + bangga ama Shino.

" Iyaaaaa !!!! Udah liat ! " ujar Neji lagi .

"Maksud gue tuh …. – _ih !!! guru kok ngomongnya kaya ' gitu siihh … ngga sopan ! -_ …"

" Sopan dikit dong ! " bentak Neji dengan ketus .

" Iyaaa … maksud ku ….. kamu harus liat tuh akting Shino ! Dia begitu menghayati perannya sebagai kusir kereta kuda , jadi , aku puas dengan ….. " lagi – lagi omongan Gai terpotong …

" PUAS LO !!!!! PUAS !! PUAS !!! GUE UDAH BENER – BENER AKTING MALAH NGGA DIPERHATIIN SAMA SEKALI LAGI !!!! KAMI INI **BUTUH SUTRADARA** YANG PROFESIONAL DAN ADIL ! MASA , YANG DIPERHATIIN CUMA NEJI AMA TENTEN DOANG SIH ? " teriak Shino ketus . –_jarang lho …. Shino teriak ! –_

"Iya tuh ! Liat ! Tulisan pas ucapan Shino aja dibesarin , berarti dia itu memang kesel ama lo …. " tiba – tiba ada Raitei muncul !!!

" Ah !! Itu sutradara terkenal yang pernah menyutradarai film – film terkenal itu yah ? "

kata Ino norak .

" Yup !!! Akulah yang akan menyutradarai drama ' CINDERELLA ' yang akan kalian mainkan itu !!!! " ujar Raitei bangga .

_Jadi , apa hubungannya teriakan Shino tadi , dengan kemunculan Raitei ? Baca nih , di bawah ! …….. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Karena aku mendengar ucapan **BUTUH SUTRADARA **pas Shino teriak tadi , kukira , kalian sedang membutuhkan sutradara baru " jelas Kakashi .

" Iya !!! Iya !!!! " teriak Shino dengan lagak yang -_ sepertinya …. - _ menjelek – jelekkan Gai .

" Hei , hei ….. bukannya aku yang jadi sutradaranya ??? " kayanya Gai _jealous_ nih_ …_

" Yup !!! Akulah yang sengaja mengundang Raitei , agar ia menjadi sutradara baru di drama ini ! " ujar Kakashi bangga sebangga – bangganya , karena ia dapat menyingkirkan rivalnya itu ….

" Aku setuju dengan Kakashi – sensei ! " teriak Sasuke sambil membanggakan gurunya yang sangat ganteng -_chuih chuih ! -_ dan yang sangat ia banggakan - _hoek hoek ! –_

" Iya !!! Kakashi – sensei emang pinter deh !!! " teriak Sakura , yang juga membanggakan gurunya yang tercinta itu … -_ muntah akyuu ! –_

" Tuh , Gai , liat aja , ada yang setuju dengan aku !! ' kata Kakashi narsis .

_narses nih … narsees !!! –_

" _Dasar guru narses !! " _ batin Gai iri .

" Makanya …. Jadi sutradara tuh bener – bener dong ! " ujar Shino dengan ketus .

" Iya …. Iya ….. palingan , gue jadi sutradara ngga dibayar ! Huh "

Lalu Gai segera meninggalkan ruangan latihan ….. _ ( kasian yah ! )_

" Mulai sekarang , akulah yang akan menyutradarai drama ini !! " ujar Raitei , sang sutradara baru itu bangga .

" YAAAYYY !!! " para calon pemain drama pun bersorak sorai ria …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Nah …. Akting nya Shino bagus tuh ….. " kata Raitei …. –_ meskipun Cuma jadi kusir …. "_ batinnya .

" Aaaaa … ekspresi mu juga sudah bagus , Neji !!! " ujarnya . Yang dipuji senyam – senyum aja .

"_Whoa ! Neji tersenyum lagi !!! Cute bangeet …. " _batin si TenTen .

" Kiba !!! Suaramu jangan datar gitu dong ! Meski kamu cuman jadi pengantar undangan , tapi kamu harus menghayati setiap perkataan , gerakan , dan ekspresimu !!! " kata Raitei memberi pengarahan secara bijak . – _Wow ! Sutradara professional , nih ! –_

" Ehem , ehem !!! _Saya , pengantar undangan dari istana , memberikan undangan ini untuk anda , 2 anak anda , dan Cinderella … "_ kata Kiba , sepertinya dia sedang menghapal skenarionya !

" Bagus , Kiba ! Nah , sekarang , Ino ! "

_Beberapa menit kemudian ….._

" Nah , sekarang , adalah latihan adegan , dimana Cinderella ( Ten Ten ) kehilangan sepatu kacanya ! " Raitei sedang memberikan arahan kepada TenTen .

" Iya !! " ujar TenTen setuju .

" _Hmmm … kelihatannya , mereka semua sepertinya sudah berpengalaman main film .. "_ batin Raitei bangga . ( Baru sepertinya loo …. )

" Oke ! sekarang , kita istirahat dulu , nanti , aktingnya lebih serius , ya ! " perintah Raitei .

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

_Saat istirahat …_

" Ternyata , Raitei sutradara yang bijak , ya ! " ujar Ino senang .

" Iya ! Aku seneng banget " balas Hinata . – _nah , baru muncul lo , Hinata ! –_

" Kalian ini ! Ngga boleh lo , menjelekkan Gai – sensei ! " aaahhh … tau lahh.. siapa yang ngomong …

" Heh ! Lee , siapa yang jelekin dia ? Ngga nyambung lo ! " balas Sasuke ketus .

" Iya !!! Dia jadi sutradara tuh ngga becus tau ngga !! Huh ! enakan ama Raitei ! " sambung Shino .

" Tadi , aku denger kalian ngejelekin Gai – sensei !" Lee membela Gai lagi , sampe – sampe semuanya bosen dan ngacangin Lee .

" Yaaah …. Gue dikacangin deh … hiks ….. " keluh Lee sedih . _ –sobs –_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Go to Neji and TenTen …_

" TenTen , tadi aktingmu bagus banget …. ' kata Neji sopan .

" Eh ….. m … ma ….. makasih ….. y …. ya ….. Ne ….. ji ….. " balas TenTen dengan terbata – bata … _( Catet !!!! TENTEN TERBATA – BATA !!! )_

" _TenTen terbata – bata gara –gara aku ??? Jarang – jarang tuh ! "_ batin Neji .

A/N : Disini , Neji dan TenTen sama – sama saling suka , tapi , mereka ngga berani untuk mengeluarkan perasaan mereka . Jadi ….. ya …. TenTen disini kadang suka malu – malu kalo udah ketemu Neji . _You understand ? hohoho …. _Lanjutin yok !

" Neji ….. k … kamu ….. juga ….. " katanya lagi _ -dengan terbata – bata lagi , tentunya ….. –_

" _Huh ! Kok aku ngomongnya jadi kayak gini sih , sama Neji ? Padahal , bisanya engga kok ! Tapi ……. Kok kadang rasanya susah ya , kalo mo ngomong empat mata sama Neji ? " _batinnya .

" Hei ! " Neji menepuk pundaknya dari belakang .

" Dari tadi kamu melamun terus , ya ? Latihannya akan segera dimulai lagi , lho ! " katanya bijak .

" Oh ….. I …. Iya ! " ujar TenTen , lalu ia segera mengikuti Neji ke ruang latihan .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Di ruang latihan …_

" Nah …. Sekarang … TenTen !!! " panggil Raitei .

" Apa ? " yang dipanggil pun mau – mau aja dipanggil ….. ( ya iya , dong ! )

" Nih , hapalin nih , skenarionya !!! Udah berapa kali kamu tuh lupa bagian yang ini ! " teriaknya , tapi SAMA SEKALI ngga ada nada membentak lo !

_ciehh …. Membela OOC nih …. –_

" Iya deh !! Soalnya susah banget , Raitei , ngapalin yang ini ! " kata TenTen bingung

" Coba lagi , deh . Kamu pasti bisa ! " kata Raitei menyemangati . ( Wow ! Menyemangati bo ! MENYEMANGATI !! )

" Iya ! Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin !! " ujar TenTen semangat .

_ya iyalaah … abis disemangati oleh Raitei , sih ! –_

Lalu , TenTen pun dengan semangat melanjutkan bagian yang tadi .

Melihat tingkah ceria dan semangat TenTen , Neji pun jadi senyam – senyum sendiri …

" Oi , Neji !! " sebuah suara tiba – tiba mengagetkan Neji ….

" KIBA !!! Ngagetin aja sih lo ! " teriak Neji , yang juga ngagetin Kiba .

( Wah ….. sama – sama ngagetin , nih ! )

" Sori deh ! Gue mo nanya ……. " kalimat Kiba pun terpotong …

" Apa ???? " balas Neji ketus .

" Tapi , lu janji jangan marah ama gue , ya ! " pinta Kiba dengan wajah mengelas …. eh , maaf , memelas !

" Iya , udah cepetan lu mo nanya apa ? "

" Gini …. Tapi gue takut kalo lu marah ….. "

" Ngga deh … udah ah , cepetan dikit ! " perintah Neji setengah membentak .

" Tadi … lu senyam – senyum ama siapa sih ? " tanya si Kiba .

" Sama TenTen . Emang kenapa ? Lu cemburu ? TenTen emang cantik lagi , kalo kayak gitu …" balas Neji - _sambil blushing ! -_

" _WHOA !! GOSIP BARU MATENG _ ( emangnya makanan abis dari oven ? ) _NIH ! Kasitau ama orang – orang ahh … " _batin bocah jahil ini … ( Ya jelas KIBA dong ! )

" Cih !! Untuk apa gue cemburu ama lo ? Ada – ada aja sih , lo ini ! " kata Kiba , untuk membalas ucapan Neji yang tadi .

" Ya udah kalo gitu . " Neji pun meninggalkan Kiba yang lagi senyam – senyum juga .

( mikirin tentang ' gosip baru mateng ' tadi . )

" _HOHOHO …..Mampus lo Neji ! Gue akan MENYEBARKAN gossip tentang lu dan TenTen ! HAHAHA !!!! Dengan cepat .. gossip itu akan menyebar !!!! " _batin si bocah jahil ( Kiba ) sambil ketawa ngikik ngga jelas .

" Kiba ! Giliran lu , tuh ! " ujar Temari . –_ Nah loh , Temari baru muncul , tuh ! –_

" Ngapain juga lo ketawa sendirian ngga jelas …. " ujarnya lagi .

" Iya deh … Tapi , sebelumnya , aku mo ngasitau lo tentang gossip yang masih anget ! "

kata Kiba semangat .

" Apa tuh ? Kasitau gue dong ! " Temari kayaknya penasaran banget deh ….

" Gini ….. pssst ….. psssttt …. pssstt … " bisik Kiba pada Temari .

" OOO ….. " mulut Temari pun mengeluarkan paduan suara …..

" KIIIIIBAAAAA " panggil Raitei .

" Iya , iya …. " Kiba langsung beranjak meninggalkan Temari yang ( sepertinya … ) ingin memberitahukan gosip tadi ama yang lain …_ - ternyata ' virus ' gosip nya Ino menular ke Kiba …. Dan Temari pun sepertinya telah terpengaruh !!! Siapa lagi ya ,yang akan ketularan ' virus ' gosip ? –_

" Oi , Ino ! " Ino pun segera berlari menuju Temari …

" Apaan sih ? " tanya Ino heran _ -apa jangan –jangan ada gosip baru yah ? – _batinnya .

" Eh , ada gosip baru lho , dari Kiba !! " kata Temari semangat .

" APA ??? APA ??? " tanya Ino tak kalah semangat . Kalo udah ada gosip ….. wah … Ino langsung semangat '45 … ( ngga nyambung deh …. )

" Gini nih ….. pssstt …. Pssstt …pssstt " Temari pun membisikkannya pada Ino .

" WTF IS THAT ? " teriak Ino kaget mendengar gosip yang tidak biasa ….

_Seorang Hyuuga Neji , JATUH CINTA ???? " _batinnya heran …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_GO TO KIBA …._

" That 's good , Kiba ! " kata Raitei memuji ( Memuji bo !!! MEMUJI !!! )

" Makasih …. Oya , Gaara , aku pengen ngasih tau kamu tentang gosip nih ! " lagi – lagi Kiba ngomong tentang gosip itu lagi ! –_kok nyambungnya ke Gaara , sih ? -_

" Lu kesini , deh ! " perintah Gaara , yang lagi ngobrol ama Neji , menunggu giliran mereka .

"_Lha , padahal yang mau digosipin kan Neji ama TenTen , masa sih , gue harus kesana ? " _ batin Kiba heran .

" Aaahhh … Lu aja deh , kesini … males gue … " kata Kiba .

" Ya udah deh …. Btw ….. giliranmu udah selesai , blom ? " tanya Gaara polos

( _Gaara polos !!! polos !!! )_

" Ya udah dong .. Raitei bilang tadi ' That 's Good ' tadi apaan ? Berarti udah selese , kan ? " balas Kiba .

" Sini …. Gue bisikin …. Psssttt … pstttt …. Psssttt …. " Gaara serius mendengar gosip ' hangat ' itu dari Kiba .

" Gaara ! Giliran kamu ! Cepat ! " panggil Raitei .

" Hn … " jawab Gaara pendek .

" Siapa lagi ya , yang belom dikasitau .. ? Ah ya .. Sasuke ! Trus Sakura , Hinata , Shino … udah deh ! Oya ! Raitei juga !!! HAHAHA !!!! ….. Awas lo , N …. " ucapan Kiba pun terpotong oleh sebuah suara ….

" Lu lagi ngomonging apa sih ? " tanya orang itu …. Yang ternyata adalah orang yg digosipin Kiba , yaitu Neji !!!

" Oh ! Nggg ….. ngga ! Tadi gue Cuma mau ngomong tentang …. .. " ujar Kiba terbata – bata .

"_Apa yah , yang aku harus omongin ke Neji ??? Haduuh … bingung deh ! "_ batin si Kiba ini bingung .

" Oh …. TENTANG TEMPAT PEMENTASAN !!! YA !! Maksudnya gue mo ngomong sama anak yang lain tentang itu !!! " ujar Kiba yang baruu aja dapet alasan yang masuk akal .

" Ya udah lah … " Neji pun meninggalkan ( lagi ) Kiba yang lagi ngomong _ ' untung aja ngga ketahuan … ' _di dalam hatinya ..

" Fiuuuhh …. " ujar Kiba lega .

" Oi , Ba ( Kiba ) ! Kita pulang bareng yuk ! Udah selesai nih , latihannya ! " Sasuke memanggil Kiba dengan nada yang mengejutkan ( lagi ) .

" Cepet amat , Sasuke . Eh , lu kok manggil aku ' ba ' sih ? Emangnya ' Ciluk Ba ' ?? "

tanya Kiba heran .

" Maaf deh … gue cuman bercanda … ngga mungkinlah , baru jam 2 udah pulang !! Hahaha …. Lu ketipu …." ujar Sasuke sambil ketawa .

" Eh , cepetan deh , lo panggil si Sakura , Hinata , ama Shino ! Udah , cepetan sana ! Dan BERHENTI KETAWA !!!" bentak Kiba sambil mendorong Sasuke yang masih ketawa itu .

" Iya deh ….. soalnya lucu aja …. Gue ngeliat lo ketipu ama gue !!! HWAHAHAHA ..!"

tawa Sasuke yang menggelegar itu pun ' mengundang ' Sakura , Hinata , dan Shino menuju Sasuke & Kiba .

" Nah , tuh gue udah manggil mereka ! " ujar Sasuke bangga .

" Eh kalian berempat , sini deh ! Ada gosip untuk kalian! " kata Kiba sambil merangkul mereka .

" APAAN ???? " Sakura teriak – teriak kayak orang kubu tuh …

" Sini deh ….. pssssttt …. Psssttt …. Psssttt …. Oya , gosip ini baruu aja kudapetin tadi pagi ! " celoteh Kiba panjang lebar volume tinggi diameter…… ( loh loh loh ??? )

" Oooooooooo …. " mereka ber-tiga …. _–Shino ngga – _mulai memaunkan paduan suara dari mulut …

" Jadi , ada pasangan baru ya ? Setelah Sakura dan Sasuke … - **lirik Sakura dan Sasuke- ** ato SasuSaku …. Lalu Naruto dan Hinata –**lirik Hinata - ** ato NaruHina ….

Trus Shikamaru ama Temari ato ShikaTema … sekarang ada **Neji ama TenTen **ato NEJITEN !!! _Co Cwiit_ …. " ujar Sakura berapi – api .

" _So Sweet _dong ! Lu bisa bahasa Inggris apa ngga sih ? " ujar Shino sewot .

" Iya ! Jangan sewot gitu dong , Shin ! " balas Sakura dengan ketus .

" Shin ? " kata Shino heran .

" Oi udah udah !!!! Kita sekarang harus balik ke ruang latihan ! " lerai Hinata .

" Iya deh Hinata ! " ujar Shino .

" Yoi ! Kita juga mau balik kesana ! " kata Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan

" Maklumlaah …. SASUSAKU !!! SASUSAKU !!! Pasti selalu bersama ! " ejek Kiba kepada mereka berdua .

" KIIIBAAA !!!! Udah ah , jangan ngejek mereka . Ayo , buruan masuk ! " perintah Hinata .

Keempat bocah itu ( Sakura , Sasuke , Kiba , Shino ) segera mengikuti Hinata masuk ke ruang latihan …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOooOOoOooOOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_LET 'S GO TO OUR DIRECTOR , RAITEI !! AND OTHER KIDS !!!_

" Lama banget sih …. " keluh Gaara ngga sabaran .

" Lu lagi nungguin siapa , Gaara ? " tanya Temari .

" Engga . Tapi gara – gara mereka kelamaan , giliran ku juga jadi lama tau ! " jawab Gaara ketus .

" Ya udah deh . Langsung aja giliran Gaara ! " ujar Raitei setelah mendengar keluhan Gaara tadi .

_Anak yang namanya Gaara ini , kayaknya orangnya ngga penyabar , deh . Masa , aku kan baru ngasih mereka berlima istirahat lima menit …. Gaara langsung sewot ! "_batin sutradara kebanggaan kita ini .

" Raiteeeeeiiii !!!!! " teriak mereka ( SasuSaku , Kiba , Hinata , Shino ) berlima .

" Kalian !!! Sebenarnya waktu istirahat kalian belum habis , tapi kenapa kalian kemari ?"

tanya Raitei ramah .

" Ya ….. kami pengen latihan aja , Raitei ! ' jawab Sakura .

" Dari tadi Gaara udah nungguin kalian tuh " kata Raitei sambil menunjuk Gaara .

" Aku ngga nungguin ! " ujar Gaara sambil teriak .

" Ya udah …… sekarang kalian tunggu Gaara dulu , deh . Sebentar lagi gilirannya selesai kok . " kata Raitei lagi .

" Oke !!!! " seru mereka ber – 5 ( tau kan siapa aja ? ) bersamaan …..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

OIA , SAYA MASIH MEMBUTUHKAN OOC LO !

JADI , JAWAB PERTANYAAN YANG ADA DI CHAPTER 1 YA !

CHAPTER 3 MENUNGGU …

…


	3. Saatnya Drama!

TENTEN JADI CINDERELLA !

Nah … karena udah banyak yg review , jadi aku bales deh !

Funsasaji1 : Tengkyu banget loch atas review nya ! Eh , lanjutin donk fanfic kamu yg'KoSuTohare high school' itu ! Aku udah ngga sabaran nih ! 

**Shinoda katsuyu : Tengkyu ya atas review dari kakak ! Oia , fic kakak yg 'Semester tujuh masih jomblo? NOOOOOOO ' itu dilanjutin dong … soalnya lucu bgt sih .. **

SkManiac-Luvhao-sama : GAARA dipair sama kakak ??? Iya deh .. Nama kakak di fic ini Na-chan aja ya … sesuai dgn permintaan kakak kan ? Ide bagus nih , jadi Gaara ada pacarnya deh ! Ini nih chapter 3 nya !!!Maaf membuat kakak menunggu !

Nah … sekarang kita mulai yach , ceritanya …

1 ….. 2 ….. 3…… BACA AND REVIEW YA !!! INGAT !

A/N : Disini , ceritanya mereka semua udah mau pentas ! Lalu , apa yg terjadi ?Oya , disini banyak NejiTen lo ! Namanya aja fic NejiTen!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Nah , besok kalian akan pentas , jadi , bersiap-siaplah ! " ujar Raitei menyemangati .

" Pasti !!! " sahut mereka semua kompak .

" Oya , kalian harus benar-benar siap saat tampil ! Dan jaga kesehatan kalian ya , supaya bisa tampil prima ! " nasihat Raitei .

" Oke !!! " sahut mereka lagi .

" Sekarang , kalian semua boleh pulang ! Datang lagi kesini jam 7 pagi ya ! " perinta sutradara kita ini .

" Siap bos ! " mereka pun segera berlari ke rumah masing-masing …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Nah … inilah yg terjadi di rumah mereka masing-masing …

**Sasuke **

" Aniki !!!!! "panggil Sasuke dari tempat tidur

" Ada apa adekku … " sahut Itachi (sok) akrab .

" Nanti aniki dateng ke pentas drama gue yah ! Plis … " seru Sasuke memohon-mohon .

" HAH !!!! Otoutou ku bisa main drama ??? " kata Itachi heran .

" IYA !!! Kenapa ? Heran ? Biasa aja lage .."

" Ngga …. Jam berapa datengnya ? "

" Barengan gue aja deh … "

" Oh .. Iya deh ! "

" Akhirnya … mimpiku menjadi artis , tercapai sudah … " kata Sasuke norak .

" Yee … baru aja main 1 iklan dan drama , udah jadi artis ? Gue dong …. Udah berpengalaman bertahun-tahun lagi! … " cibir Itachi (tak kalah) noraknya …

Sasuke sweatdropped . " _Norak amat sih dia ? " _ batinnya .

" Oiya , ajak seluruh sohib aniki deh ? " kata Sasuke .

" Maksudmu para 'Akatsuki' " tebak Itachi .

" Yo-I ! " ujar Sasuke .

Sakura

" Yes ! Akhirnya aku bisa main drama bareng sama Sasuke !!! " batin Sakura kesenengan .

" Hei Sakura , nanti Mama boleh ikut ngga ? " tiba-tiba terdengar suara mamanya .

" So pasti !!! Ayah juga boleh ikut ! Semuanya boleh deh ! " ujar Sakura semangat .

" Bener nih ? Nanti kita datangnya jam berapa ? "

" Ngga usah repot-repot ma … ikut sama Sakura aja ! "

" Oh … gitu … ya udahlah . "

" Ajak nenek Chiyo juga ya! "

" Iya ! Tapi … Nenek Chiyo itu kan jantungan …. Nanti ada adegan 'mengejutkan' ngga? "

"Ngga .Kan drama Cinderella ! "

**Ino**

" PAAAAPIIIIII !!!! " teriak Ino sambil ketawa ketawa bahagia ( K2B )

" Ada apa sih , Ino ??? Teriak kok sambil K2B sih ? Memang ada apa ? " balas Inoichi heran .

"Gini pi , besok Ino main drama lho ! "

" Drama apa ? "

" CINDERELLA ! Sekalian juga ajak mami sama adek ya ! "

" Oh ... ya udah , papi nonton deh ... "

" Yay ! " –_ Ino berlari2 menuju kamarnya-_

" Ino !!! Hati – hati .. mami tadi barusan ngepel , licin disitu "

" Iya !!! " ... tiba-tiba ...

" GEDUBRAKZ !!!!!!!!! "

" Ino !!! Kamu kepleset ya ? "

" Huweeeee !!! "

" NONI !!! ( Adeknya Ino ) Kamu kepleset ??? " ujar Ino kaget .

" Huweee ... "

**Gaara & Temari**

" Hm … Gaara , siapa aja yg bakal lo undang buat nonton drama ? " tanya Temari .

" Jelas KANKURO !! trus .. mm … aku … mau … ngajak … " ujar Gaara terbata-bata ( Whoa!! Terbata bata bo ! )

" Pacar kamu ya … " tebak Temari .

" Hehe … " ujar Gaara tersipu .

" Pasti **Na-chan** kan ? Aku dah tau kok .. " kata Temari .

" Ya iyalah ! "

" Aku mau nelpon dia ya ! "

" Aku juga mau manggil Kankuro nih ! "

**Kiba**

" Akamaru … maaf ya , aku ngga bisa bawa kamu nonton …. Maap … hix hix .. hix " tangis Kiba .( baru kali ini saya dengar org menangis dengan akhiran 'x')

" _Ya udah deh … ngga papa Kib "_ 'kata' Akamaru sedih .

" Tapi , kayaknya aku juga harus ngajak yg lain deh ! " ujar Kiba semangat ( nah lo , tadi barusan nangis , sekarang semangat ? )

" _Jadi aku sendirian di rumah dong ? " _ 'tanya' Akamaru .

" Kamu dititipin aja sama 'Mbok Pinem' yah ? "

" _Hah ??? What the Hell ? Aku dijagain Mbok Pinem ? "_

" Daripada kamu sendirian di rumah , iya kan ? Tapi … sayang juga sih , kalo ninggalin Akamaru ! "

" _So what ? " _ ( Whoa , Akamaru bisa bahasa Inggris ! )

" Yah …. Gue bawa lu aja ah ! Tapi … nitip Babe aja ya .. "

" _Akhirnya gue jadi ikut ? "_

" IYA ! Bilang ke Babe ah … "

**Shino**

" Papi , papi …. " panggil Shino .

" Apaan ? " yang dipanggil pun tidak menoleh secuil pun .

" PAPI ! " panggil Shino lagi .

" Apaan ? " Papinya Shino akhirnya menoleh …

" Papi , besok Shino main drama lho ! "

" Tuh kan , lu selaluu aja ngomongin yg ngga penting ! "

" Ini penting pi ! Shino mau main drama ! "

" Nah ! Lu mau main mainan yang namanya 'drama' kan ? Lu udah besar Shino … 13 tahun malah ! Kok lu masih berjiwa _childish _seeh .. ??? " ( contoh orang bodoh dari klan Aburame!)

" TEMENNYA BAWANG CABE DEEH … Yang Shino maksud tuh 'bukan main mainan 'drama' tapii …. Shino akan pentas di drama 'Cinderella' besok ! "

" Emang temennya bawang cabe ? "

Shino sweatdropped .

" Alaah … papi ini ngga bisa diajak bercanda ya ! Ni .. Shino jelasin ! Shino … akan … tampil … di… drama …. Cinderella …. BESOK !!! NGERTI ???? " teriak Shino betus , eh , ketus .

" Oooo … gitu … bilang dong , dari tadi …. Kamu ini . " ujar Papi Shino .

" Datengnya barengan Shino aja !!!! " sungut Shino ketus , lalu segera pergi ke kamarnya .

" Huh … anak itu … bawaannya becanda .. aja ! Masa , temennya bawang cabe sih ? " batin Papi Shino ( ya elaah … itu kan Cuma becanda ! Dasar .. )

**Hinata **

" Hanabi …. Sini deh … " panggil Hinata .

" Apaan ? "

" Besok aku main drama lo … Hanabi mau ikut ? "

" Ketinggalan informasi ya ? Udah dikasitau kak Neji ( Iya , mereka serumah) ! "

" Oh …. Ajak Ayah juga ya! "

" Iya deh … "

" Kak Hinata jadi apa di dramanya ? " tanya Hanabi .

" Jadi Ibu peri loh !!! Enak banget ! " jawab Hinata senang .

" Woow … enak banget .. " kata Hanabi terkagum-kagum .

**Neji**

Ceritanya Neji lagi nelpon Tenten nih … 

_Ket : Neji (N)_

_Tenten (T)_

N : Halo … ini Tenten ?

T : Bukan ! Aku hanyalah manusia bodoh !

N : Lu siapa sih ? Gue nanya TenTen , dijawabnya itu lagi ! Gue ngga percaya lu bodoh , soalnya orang bodoh kan ngga bisa make hp ! ( ya , mereka lagi make HP )

T : Hehe ….saya adalah manusia yg bernama …

N : CEPETAN !!!!!

T : …. Yang bernama Tenten !

N : Ya elah … bilang dari tadi kek! Gini … aku pengen nanya sama kamu …

T : Apa ?

N : Mmmmm ….. besok aku jemput kamu di rumahmu ya , boleh ngga ?

T : Kamu mau jemput aku ? Boleh ! Jam berapa kamu jemput aku ?

N : Jam setengah 7 pagi ya ?

T : Oke !

N : Aku tutup telponnya ya ! Daah ..

T : Da …

TUUUUUTTTTT

" Besok aku akan menjemputmu secepatnya TenTen ! " kata Neji sambil tersenyum sendiri .

TenTen 

" Fiuh … besok , Neji akan menjemputku …. Asyik …. " kata TenTen senang .

" Belum lagi , di drama itu ada adegan ( _piiipp – silakan bayangkan sendiri ) _ sama Neji ! Hihihi …dan aku juga akan (_ piiip-tebak aja deh! ) _sama dia! " kata TenTen sambil cekikikan .

" TenTen ! Dari tadi kamu di kamar ngapain ? Ayo makan siang ! " tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ibu TenTen .

" Iya buu " dengan cepat TenTen pun berlari ke meja makan , karena sudah lapar tentunya.

_Keesokan harinya …._

Di rumah TenTen

Ting nong … Ting nong … ( suara bel rumah nya TenTen)

" Ya … oh …. Neji , silakan masuk nak , TenTen sedang ganti baju ! " ternyata yang membukakan pintu itu adalah ibunya .

" Tenten …. Itu ada temanmu , Neji menjemput ! " panggil ibu TenTen .

" Bentar ya bu … udah mau turun nih … "

" Nah , akhirnya kamu muncul juga ! " kata Ibu TenTen.

_Hening sesaat .._

" Wah …. Dia cantik banget … " batin Neji .

" Neji ganteng banget deh …. " batin TenTen sambil tersipu-sipu .

Sementara mereka berdua saling mengagumi kecntikan dan ketampanan masing-masing … ibunya pun berkata ,

" Wah … putri Ibu , ternyata udah punya pa …. "

" Ibu ! Aku Cuma temenan kok sama Neji ! " kilah TenTen.

" Oh … ya udah. Ayo TenTen , kita berangkat ! " ajak Neji sambil memegang kedua tangan TenTen .

" Ah .. ayo Neji ! " ujar TenTen , lalu mereka berdua pun segera berangkat menuju tempat latihan .

**Di tempat latihan …**

" Ayo anak –anak … sekarang kita ke tempat pementasan ! " kata Raitei .

" Raitei , siapa itu yang ada di belakang kakak ? " tanya Sakura .

" Oh , dia …. Itu adik saya , namanya **Funsasaji **. " jelas Raitei .

" Dan yang di sebelah kakak ? " kali ini Ino yang nanya .

" Kalo dia itu **Shinoda Katsuyu , **ato biasa dipanggil **Shinoda** . Dia itu adalah asisten sutradara ! " jelas Raitei lagi .

" Ayo semuanya , nanti kita terlambat lho ! " kata Shinoda , lalu para rombongan pun segera berjalan menuju bis khusus ( yup , bis khusus ! ) .

**Setelah mereka sampai di tempat pementasan ….**

" Kak , mulainya kapan sih ? " tanya Funsasaji penasaran .

" Bentar lagi kok ! " kata Raitei .

" Raitei … gimana nih … nanti film nya jelek lagi .. " ujar Shinoda khawatir .

" Tenang aja .. Godaime pasti seneng ! Dia kan penggemar Cinderella ! " hibur Raitei .

Kita lihat yuk , apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara dengan Na-chan ! 

" Na-chan … "

" Iya Gaara sayang … " kata Na-chan mesra ( cieeh .. ).

" Kamu setuju ngga , aku jadi Raja ? " tanya Gaara .

" Wah … setuju banget ! Kamu juga jadi … mmm .. ganteng kalo pake baju ini ! " ujar Na-chan malu-malu .

" Makasih ya Na-chan , kamu juga cantik kok ! " puji Gaara sambil tersipu-sipu .

" Eh , aku kesana dulu ya , pertunjukannya udah mau dimulai ! " kata Gaara , lalu segera berlari menuju belakang panggung .

Pertunjukan segera dimulai !!!! 

" Ladies and Gentleman …. " ucap sang narator .

" Astaganagabonar …. Hare gene masih pake bahasa inggris ? Ini Konoha bo … KONOHA !! " cibir Deidara .

" Ah diem lu Dei ! Mau dimulai nih ! " sikut Itachi .

" Hari ini , untuk memperingati ulang tahun ke 52 sang Hokage .. "

" Ya .. ya … " ujar Tsunade bangga .

"… kami akan mempersembahkan drama … CINDERELLA !!! "

" Prok prok prok … " orang-orang pun bertepuk tangan …

Jreng jreng jreng … ( music theme )

1 …….. 2….. 3………. ACTION !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narator : Di suatu hari yang cerah , tinggallah seorang gadis yang bernama TenTen , bersama ibu tirinya yang jahat yaitu Ino dan anak-anaknya , yaitu Sasuke , sang kakak , dan Sakura adiknya .

" Tenten !!!!! Cepat cuci baju-baju saya !!! " perintah Ino dengan kejam sambil melemparkan baju kotornya .

" Oya , sekalian juga baju anak-anak saya , CEPHAT !!! " perintahnya lagi .

" Iya nyonya …. Jangan marah gitu dong , nanti cepet tua lagi … " seru Cinderella.

" Diem kamu ! Pokoknya , cuci semua baju itu dengan bersih .. sih .. sih !! "

" Iye … "

" Oi TenTen , sini deh ! " panggil Sasuke .

" Apa tuan Sasuke…."ujar Cinderella , eh , TenTen ( Tenten aja ya! )

" Ambilin PS !!! " bentak Sasuke .

" Tuan ngga bisa ambil ndiri ? "

" Lu itu pembantu !!! Jadi lu harus bantuin gue!!! "

" Tuan Sasuke kan punya tangan … punya kaki … jadi tuan kan bisa ngambil sendiri … saya juga disuruh nyuci baju nih .. "

" Udah , ambilin PS ku dulu !! Baru nyuci baju !!"

Setelah Tenten mengambil PS-nya Sasuke … 

" Saya nyuci dulu ya …"

" Ya udah buruan sana ! Jijik daku melihat bajumu yg comel itu!! " kata Sasuke sok jijik .

**Di tempat mencuci …**

" Kenapa sih , semenjak ayah meninggal , aku jadi tersiksa begini ??? Katanya aku akan dirawat baik-baik , tapi … kenapa aku jadi pembantu ?? Hiks … hiks… " tangis TenTen.

" TenTen …. Kamu jangan bersedih … ada Pakkun , yg selalu siap membantu … " kata seseorang , eh .. ternyata hewan yg ngomong!! "

" Lho … bukannya di Cinderella itu temennya burung , bukan anjing ? Anjingnya Pakkun lagi ??? " kata Naruto heran .

" Udah diem lu Naruto … " kata Kakashi .

" Pakkun ??? Kamu kesini ngapain ? Nanti bisa dimarahin Nyonya Cerewet , eh … Nyonya Ino ! " ujar TenTen bingung .

" Aku sebenernya pengen bantu kamu .Tuh .. liat gelembung-gelembung sabun itu ! Ada gambar seseorang!! " tunjuk Pakkun .

" Wah … ada gambar Ibu Peri … " ujar TenTen bingung lagi … (_inget ngga , pas adegan di kartun Cinderella dimana Cinderella nya lagi nyanyi2 sambil nyuci & di gelembung sabunnya ada gambar Ibu Peri nya … kira-kira kayak gitulah adegannya ..)_

" Dia itu adalah Ibu Peri Hinata !!! " jelas Pakkun .

" Ibu Peri ??? Cantiknya … " kata TenTen terkagum-kagum .

" Iya . Dia adalah Ibu Peri yang bisa mengabulkan seluruh keinginanmu !!! " jelas Pakkun lagi .

" Masa sih ?? Eh , cucianku sudah selesai !! Terimakasih atas bantuanmu ya Pakkun !!! " ucap TenTen

" Lha ?? Pakkun bisa nyuci??? Hmhmph … " tawa Naruto ( tawa ??? oo .. ternyata mulutnya dibekep ama Kakashi! )

" Diem lu Naruto!! Kalo lu ketawa , bisa-bisa seluruh isi panggung jadi ancur gara-gara tawa lu yang menandingi sejuta TOA!!! " kata Kakashi yang masih menutup mulut Naruto.

" Iya deh … " keluh Naruto yg mulutnya baru aja dilepasin.

BACK TO DRAMA …

" TENTEN !!!!!!!! LAMA BANGET NYUCINYAAAA!!!!! " teriak Ino dari luar.

" Iya Nyonya!!!!! Udah selesai !!! " teriak TenTen tak kalah kerasnya.

"CEPAT!!!!!! " teriak Ino lagi .

" Iya … " kata Tenten , lalu pergi ke kamar si Nyonya . Pakkun? Dia udah kabur dari tadi ..

Narator:Ketika TenTen sedang berada di kamar si Nyonya , tiba-tiba ada yg mengetok pintu …

"Iya … siapa ya …." kata Nyonya Ino.

" Saya Kiba , pengantar undangan dari istana , untuk menyampaikan ini kepada anda .. " ujar Kiba.

" Ada apa gerangan ? "

" Begini Bu , besok akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun sang pangeran , dan sekalian juga dia mau mencari istri!!! " jelas Kiba .

" Dan katanya , anda mempunyai 3 orang anak yang tinggal disini ? " tanya Kiba .

" Iya … "

" Serahkan semuanya pada mereka ya! "

" Baiklah …. " lalu si Nyonya Ino pun menutup pintunya.

Saat makan malam … 

" Tadi , ada pengantar undangan dari istana yang memberikan ini pada kalian bertiga " kata Nyonya Ino.

" Wah …. Undangan dari istana ya ? " ujar Sasuke.

" HAAAH !! OMFG!!!! Pangeran akan mencari istri!!!! Aku harus kesana !! " sahut Sakura sambil melirik TenTen yg lagi nyuci piring .

" …. Dia pasti ngga akan bisa menjadi istrinya! Dia kan Cuma seorang babu di sini! Pasti Pangeran ngga akan suka sama dia! " ejek Sakura.

" Iya , kamu benar Sakura. TenTen tak akan bisa mendapatkan hati Sang Pangeran ! " cibir Nyonya Ino.

" Sang Pangeran kan temen sekelas gue . Aku udah tau tipe cewek yg kayak gimana yang dia suka ! " seru Sasuke.

" Iya . Aku harus berusaha mengambil hati Pangeran Neji !!! " kata Sakura (sok) bangga . " _Yah … coba Sasuke aja jadi pangeran , gw jadi putri .. Masa , gw sama Neji sih ??? " _ batin Sakura dalam hati.

" Kalau begitu , sekarang kita harus membeli baju yang bagus untuk kita bertiga . TenTen … kamu jaga rumah ya! Awas lo, kalo sampe kemalingan ! " perintah Nyonya 'cerewet' ini , lalu segera pergi keluar diiringi Sakura & Sasuke.

" Iya nyonya ce… ups !! " ujarTenTen sambil menutup mulutnya karena hampir keceplosan .

" Awas lo TenTen . Jangan sampe lo nyaingin gue!!! " bentak Sakura.

Narator : Di kamarnya TenTen , ia sedang merenung bagaimana caranya supaya ia dapat mendapatkan 'hati' Pangeran Neji yang ternyata , adalah lelaki yang dia cintai diam-diam sejak dulu …. Karena ketampanannya , kejeniusannya dan kegagahannya yang membuat seluruh gadis di kerajaan Konohagakure (lho??) terpikat dengan dia , tidak terkecuali TenTen.

" Duuh … romantis amat sich ….. terharu dech …. " ujar Hanabi.

" Jangan-jangan … nanti ada adegan Neji sama TenTen lagi ( _piiip) _& (_piiip) _lagi! Duh … bisa-bisa citra Neji sebagai 'Hyuuga Jenius' – _setuju!!- _bisa hancur nih !! " keluh Hiashi .

" Ah … ngga usah khawatir pa , itu kan Cuma drama … " kata Hanabi .

BACK TO DRAMA ….

" Halo TenTen !!! Kami akan membantumu !!! " teriak Pakkun & beberapa hewan lainnya , termasuk burung burung dan anjing lainnya.

" Oh kalian ! Ayo masuk!! " kata TenTen ceria.

" Kami sudah mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk membuat gaun pesta!! " kata Pakkun senang .

" Lho ? Gimana caranya ??? " tanya TenTen heran .

" Kami minjem sama penjahit sebelah rumah " kata Pakkun lagi .

" Loh , emang kalian punya rumah?"

" Oh , maksud kami sebelah rumah ini!"

" Kalian ternyata pintar milih ya . Ayo , sambil aku menunggu Nyonya Ino , kita bikin gaun yuk ! " kata TenTen semangat .

" Ya!!!" seru para hewan .

Narator : Dan begitulah , para hewan pun membantu TenTen untuk membuat sebuah baju gaun yang indah … dan gaun itu akan dipakainya untuk pergi kepesta.

" KAMI PULAAAANG …… " tiba –tiba ada suara Nyonya Ino!!!

" Fiuh … untung aja gaunku udah selesai! " kata TenTen lega .

" Kami pergi dulu yaa… " lalu para binatang itu pun segera pergi ..

**Keesokan Harinya ….**

" TenTen !!! Kamu pengen nyaingin aku ya ??? HUH!!!! " seru Sakura marah .

" Ngga !! Aku ngga ada niat untuk nyaingin mbak! " balas TenTen.

" Pasti boong! Eh … itu kan kalung punyaku yang mahal itu!! Kamu maling ya? JA….HAT!" teriak Sakura marah , sambil mencabut kalung itu hingga berhamburan kemana-mana …

" Aku ngga maling kok ! " kilah TenTen.

" Woi .. woi .. ada apaan seh???" keluh Sasuke yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

" Ini nih kak , dia nyuri kalung aku !!! "

" TENTEN!!! KAMU INI , NYURI KALUNG ADEKKU !!! BERANINYA KAU!!! RASAKAN INI ! CHIDORI !! HEEEAAAAH !!! "

BLAAAARRR!!!!

Hening sesaat … 

" Oh … tidak … gaunku … hiks …. Di-chidori …. Hiks …. " tangis TenTen.

" Hahaha … nangis aja situ . Biar kau kapok karena telah mencuri !! " tawa Sasuke puas .

" Iya! Kita yang akan duluan kesana !!! Hahaha !!! " sahut Sakura.

" Ayo anak-anak …. Pak Kusir Shino (OMFG???) udah nungguin kita dari tadi ! " seru Ino.

" Ya ma … " mereka segera berlari menuju mamanya …

Narator : Mereka bertiga , dengan diantar Shino , segera berangkat menuju Istana Konohagakure. Sementara itu , di halaman belakang, TenTen sedang sedih …. Lalu … datanglah sekelebat bayangan putih ….

" TenTen … kamu jangan nangis gitu dong …. Aku akan membantumu .. " kata bayangan itu .

" Hah ??? Anda … anda …. "

" Ya , aku adalah Ibu peri Hinata . Ceritakan semua masalahmu padaku TenTen .."

" Mmmm … Ibu Peri …tadi , gaunku habis di-chidori sama Tuan Sasuke… jadi , aku ngga punya gaun untuk pergi ke Istana deh … "

" Hahh ?? Di-chidori?? Baiklah , aku akan membantumu TenTen .Tapi dengan satu syarat , kau harus mengumpulkan bahan-bahan ini agar kau dapat kesana … ini … " bisik Ibu Peri kepada TenTen.

" Oh .. kalo begitu sih gampang!!! Bentar ya …"

Beberapa detik kemudian … 

" Whoa!!! Cepet pisan euy !! " seru Ibu Peri gokil ini.

" Lha?? Ibu Peri lahir di Jawa ya?? Hehe … iya , saya memang menyiapkan ini dari dulu , yah .. sekedar mainan lah…"

" Bodo wae mau cepet ato ndak , nyang penting kamu mengumpulkan semuanya ! "

" Iya … trus , kenapa aku harus ngumpulin ini ?? "

" Sini deh … " lalu , Ibu Peri Hinata pun mengeluarkan tongkatnya .. dan ..

"Bum Bum Bum Cek Ecek Ecek .. Bum Bum Bum Cus Cus … Simsalabum … Abrakadabrul ! " peri gokil ini pun mengucapkan mantra aneh … dan ….

" Wah …. Labunya jadi kereta ! Pakkun jadi kudanya!! Dan … gaunku …. Sepatuku …"

" Ya ! Gaunmu sangat indah , bukan ? Dan sepatumu itu adalah sepatu kaca! "

" Termakasih banyak Ibu Peri … aku pergi dulu ya! "

" Dadah Buh Bai TenTen … "

Narator : Sesampainya TenTen di Istana …Ia kemudian melihat Ibu tiri dan anaknya disana , lalu , ia melihat …. Pangeran Neji ….

" Wah … pangeran ganteng buanget … nget….nget ….. " kata seorang gadis .

" Hn .." begitulah jawaban Neji.

" Ah pangeran .. ayo dong dansa sama aku … aku khan cantik …" sahut gadis lainnya.

"Hn …"

" Um … pangeran…. Bolehkah … saya …. Berdansa …. Dengan anda ?? "

" Kamu …darimana ya ? " barulah dia ngomong…

" Uh … aku …TenTen …." Kata TenTen terbata-bata sambil menunduk kebawah ( Yup , siapa yang ngga sanggup ngeliat Neji lagi pake baju pangeran dan … keren abiss ..)

" Angkatlah wajahmu …um .. TenTen ….aku mau berdansa denganmu … "

Narator : Begitulah .Akhirnya , kedua orang itu pun berdansa … tiba-tiba …. Sang pangeran pun ingin melakukan sesuatu …. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Wajah TenTen ….

" _Duh … ini kan adegan dimana aku sama Neji mau ber-( piiip) –an! "_ batin TenTen sambil deg-degan .

Tiba-tiba…..

Tiba-tiba…..

_10 cm !_

_5 cm !_

_1,5 cm !_

_1 mm _

Lalu …

Lalu ….

JGLEK !!!!!!!!!!!!

" _Yaah …. Padahal kan aku hampiiir aja (piiip) an sama Neji! Iihh … koq jadi mati lampu sih ?? " _ keluh TenTen dalam hati.

" _Duuh… kenapa sih adegan ini harus dihentikan ?? Iiih .. ngga jadi deh (piip) sama TenTen ! " _ sungut Neji dalam hati.

**Akhirnya …**

**Chapter 3 selesai juga !**

**Maaf ya bagi yg ngasih review . **

**OC nya sebentar banget …..( lagi ngga punya ide)**

**Oya , kenapa banyak kalimat yg disensor?**

**Karena , anda tau khan saya ini baru 11 thn ??**

**Nah , untuk kenyamanan anda , saya sensor aja !**

**Anda pasti udah tau kan kalimat yg disensor itu kalimat apa??**

**Hehehe…**

UPCOMING CHAPTER : AKHIRNYA!! MEREKA AKAN ….

TUNGGU YA CHAPTER 4 NYA!


	4. Akhirnya, Mereka akan

TENTEN JADI CINDERELLA!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

CHAPTER 4: AKHIRNYA, MEREKA AKAN…..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

This is the last chapter! Oia, maaf ya bagi para pembaca karena aq ngapdetnya lama…maaf ya…banyak tugas nih….. mau balas review dulu ah….

**Kaizo Eroji: **Produktif?? Ehehe…makasih banyak ya!

**Nasuma Takashi: **Iya juga sih… lebih cocok yang Katon: Goukakyo no jutsu, tapi aq kepikirannya chidori nih ! Hehe…. Aku ini memang Contoh anak yg sok tau bhs sunda(padahal org sunda juga bukan)…nyahahah.…btw, makasih ya reviewnya!

**Shinoda Katsuyu:**. Jadi, kayak gitu toh peristiwa yg menimpa kakak? Sayang ya, padahal dah sampe chapter 6! ( Oia, kakak disini dipanggil jadi **Katsuyu** aja ya! Soalnya, kalo Shinoda kayaknya ga cocok tuh!)

**SkManiac-Luvshao-sama: **Yup, terima kasih kembali yak karena udah nge-review.!!

**Pink-violin: **SasuSaku?? NaruHina???? Wah…kayaknya kak pink-violin seneng banget tuh ama 2 pairing ini….mungkin cuma dikit nih, selebihnya ada NejiTen.

**Dcnrfan: **What??? Genius???? Ga salah neh??? Makasih banget lho!!! Padahal masih banyak tuh author yang jauuuuhhh lebih senior kalo bikin fanfic daripada aku!! ( aih, jadimalu deh baca pujian kamu!)

Tapi, Kuatkan hati iman dan jiwa para pembaca sekalian ya…. Karena ada adegan-adegan yang mungkin menjelek-jelekkan karakter favorit pembaca sekalian….

dan mungkin ada sedikit adegan romantis….

Oia, Disclaimer dulu donk!

Disclaimer: Naruto, Neji, TenTen dan seluruh karakter disini BUKAN PUNYAKU! Cinderella juga bukan punyaku! Tapi fanficnya punyaku dong!

Yawdah , kita mulai ya, ceritanya!

1……….2……………3…………ACTION! ( weleh…. Emangnya film?)

A/N: Mereka semua masih berumur seperti di Naruto seri 1( Neji&TenTen 13, Gaara&Hinata 12, Temari 15) . Dan disini juga ada mba' Inuzuka Ryoushin lo!(walau hanya sebentar.)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

" Oi…..siapa neh yang matiin lampu????" geram Katsuyu.

" _Iya nih, ngancurin suasana romantis aja_! " batin TenTen.

" _Huff…. Syukurlah Neji sama TenTen gag jadi ciuman_! " Pikir Hiashi senang.

(yee…nih orang, bukannya kesel malah seneng….)

" Aduh… Katsuyu, kita harus menyelidiki siapa yang mematikan lampunya! " ajak Raitei.

" Yo!!! Kita harus cepat-cepat menyelidikinya!" seru Katsuyu.

" Eh, aku boleh ikut ga? " Tanya Funsasaji.

" Boleh, ayo cepetan! " kata Katsuyu, lalu mereka ber3 segera pergi ke belakang panggung untuk menemukan pelaku pemutusan listrik…(ato jangan-jangan emang mati lampu ya??)

_Mereka pun segera berlari menuju ke belakang panggung( ato dalam bahasa kerennya 'backstage'.)_

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In Backstage…( halah, keren amat make bahasa inggris!)

" Woi, siapa sih lu? Kok matiin lampu seenaknya! " seru Raitei.

Si orang yang merasa dipanggil ngga noleh secuil pun.

" WOI! Loe denger gag? "

"……"

" WOI! Idupin gag listriknya!"

" (masih diam)….."

" WOI! BENCLUNG LOE ! KAYAK LU GAG PUNYA MUKA AJA ! MANA MUKA LOE?? MANA??? MANA???? "

" Oi Funsasaji, si Raitei kayaknya marah nih…" bisik Katsuyu pada Funsasaji.

" Iya…." Balas Funsasaji dengan wajah khawatir…(gimana gag khawatir ngeliat kakaknya marah2 ga jelas kayak gitu? Ingat, disini Funsasaji itu adeknya Raitei. )

" WOI BENCLUNG! LOE DENGER GUE GAG! " (Raitei)

" Seenak udel aja loe ngatain gue Benclung! Loe tuh ya, kalo ngomong sopan dikit dong! Gue ini khan _Sannin_gitu loh!….Loe tuh ya yang benclung! "(Sannin gaul amat ngomongnya…btw, dia siapa ya???)

" JADI LOE TUH SIAPA SIH???? GUE ITU SUTRADARA TAUK!!!! SOK AMAT MAKE-MAKE' SANNIN' SEGALA! KENAPA JUGA LOE NGEJEK-NGEJEK UDEL GUE???"

" Maaf deh mas…..Aku adalah……."

" SIAPA????"

" …………….adalah…"

Ketiga orang itu pun makin penasaran……..

" " bisik orang itu. ( salah satu petunjuk neh…ada 10 huruf!)

" Ooooo…" ketiga orang itu pun mengalunkan paduan suara…

" Kalian sih, make lampunya terlalu boros…. Jadi kumatiin deh lampunya! " kata 'orang' itu.

" Yeee… si bapak, kita kan cuman mau main drama doank…." Sahut Katsuyu.

" Tapi kalian harus hemat donk…. Kita kan lagi menggalakkan 'Hemat Listrik Di Konoha Untuk Kemakmuran Rakyat! " kata 'Sannin' itu lagi.

" Apaan tuh??? Blom pernah denger?? " seru Funsasaji.

" Hyey…lu semua anak muda pada ga ngerti ya! Gue adalah **Ninja dari Otogakure **nah…petunjuk lagi!) tauk! Dan gue mau membawa tradisi baik gue di desaku ke desa Konoha ini!

" Oohh… jadi gitu toh mas! Tapi abis drama ini aja ya! Janji deh, nanti abis drama kita hemat-hemat lampunya! " kata Katsuyu berusaha membujuk orang itu.

" Boleh juga… tapi janji lho!"

" Iya….iya…"

Maka, orang itu pun segera menghidupkan kembali lampunya…..

JGLEK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" YEEEEEEYYYYY!!!! " Seluruh orang pun bersorak gembira…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOOoOo**

Ok, let's back to the drama!!!

Narator: Ok, maaf ya sodara-sodara sedesa dan senegara sekalian…..(ucapannya terpotong…)

" Huuuu, bacot lu!!! " teriak Deidara.

"Udah ah Dei, diem lu! " kata Itachi kesal.

Narator: …karena tadi listrik sempat dimatikan oleh seseorang yang ngaku dari Oto, sekarang kita lanjutin dramanya! Temari, sang ratu pun segera turun beserta Gaara sang raja…..

" Ada apa sih, _my sweety handsome prince?? "_ Tanya Temari pada Neji.

"-_ Ga salah neh?? Masa gue manggil Neji my sweety handsome prince seh?? Chuih Chuih dung pret!" _batin Temari salting (salah tingkah…)

" Kayaknya ga ada apa-apa koq ma….Neji khan udah besar….. dia kan juga pengen nyari istri ma…." Bujuk Gaara.

" HEI KAMU!!!! Kamu apain Neji, hah??? " bentak Temari sambil nunjuk Tenten pake jari tengahnya…..(lagi-lagi salting deh!)

Raitei pun melotot ke arah Temari memberi isyarat harus membetulkan letak tunjukan jarinya…

" Mama…. Ga ada apa-apa koq….dia itu…ehm…TenTen…." Kata Neji, yang sejenak membuyarkan lamunan Sakura dan Sasuke….

" TENTEN????? "

" Eh….bu…bukan…a…aku bukan Tenten kok…hehe…" kilah TenTen, berusaha membuat agar Sasuke dan Sakura ngga curiga.

" Lho…padahal…." TenTen pun melihat Sasuke mengaktinkan Sharingan-nya untuk menganalisa apakah itu Tenten yang asli…(emangnya di cerita Cinderella ada yg punya Sharingan??) 

" Iya, benar….. dia itu TenTen…..dia hampir aja mau mencium Neji!" kata Sasuke sambil mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya….

" Waduh…. Aku lupa kalo Sasuke punya Sharingan!" bisik Neji pada TenTen.

" Yang mulia gimana sih? Kok mau-maunya aja dansa dengan babu kayak dia ini! Kita kan harus menjaga citra kita masing-masing!" cerocos Sasuke panjang lebar.

" Suka-suka gue donk mau dansa dengan siapa! Lagipula, ini juga rumah gue, bukan rumah elo! Chuih! " ucap Neji kasar.

" NEJI! Kamu ngga boleh kasar gitu! Kamu kan pangeran!" seru Gaara.

" HEI TENTEN! PERGI KAMU DARI SINI! CEPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!" teriak Temari, yang hampir membuat satu panggung bergetar…

Narator: Mendengar itu, Tenten pun menangis, dan ia langsung berlari keluar ruangan itu…

" Hiks….. hiks…. Kenapa sih, hanya karena aku seorang pembantu, trus aku jadi dihina terus… hiks….." tangis Tenten.

" TenTen!!! Kumohon jangan pergi!!!" seru Neji sambil bergaya ala selaw mosien-nya orang India…

Narator: Akhirnya, berbekal tangisan dan kesedihan Tenten, ia pun segera mengambil langkah sepuluh ribu(seribu kalee) meninggalkan istana itu…-_si narrator pura-pura nangis…..efek terharu gitcyu loch…-_

_Tiba-tiba ada sound epek lagu 'Wind' ( kyaa!!! Salah satu lagu kesukaan ku!)_

_Cultivate you hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate you anger to make them realize_

_Climbing the mountain_

_Never coming down?_

_Break in to the contents_

_Never falling down_

_(ceila…. Pinter amat gue, tau liriknya tanpa kesalahan….-__** sombong neehhh…-**_

" Tenteeeennnn!!!!! TUNGGUUUUU!!!! " seru Neji, yang masih pake gaya selaw mosien ala orang India(basi ….)

_Tiba-tiba, ada sound epek lagi! Lagu 'Shooting Star' nih! (ini juga lagu kesukaan ku..)_

_Sora wo miagareba_

_Hoshitachi ga hona matataiteru_

_Konohoshi no hitotachi mitaini_

_Samazamana hikari wo hanatte_

_(tanpa kesalahan lagi kan??? –__**sombong lagee…-**_

Narator: TenTen pun terus berlari…… sampai akhirnya, ia tanpa sengaja meninggalkan sepatu kacanya itu…..

" TenTen…..eh, apaan neh???" Seketika mata Neji pun langsung mengarah ke sepatu kaca-nya TenTen…

**Neji P.O.V( biar ga bosen, kita liat dari sudut pandang Neji aja ya!)**

" Wow….. I saw a beautiful shoes…… I'm sure, but….. I prefer TenTen…." kata gue, (ceila…gaya amat gue make bahasa Inggris…)

Tiba- tiba, gue denger sebuah suara yang kayaknya ngejek-ngejek gue nih… wah, kayaknya dia sirik amat tuh sama akting gue…

" Huuu… drama apaan nih?? Sok make-make bahasa Inggris… HUUUU!!!" kata orang itu, yang gue tau adalah anggota 'Akatsuki' yang berambut pirang panjang yang kayak cewe, padahal sebetulnya dia cowo(tau kan siapa??)

" Woi Deidara, lu banyak bacot tuh….. diem deh…sekali lagi loe ngomong kayak gitu, gue bunuh elo!" ancem orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang gue tau sih, dia itu kakaknya Sasuke ya….oia, si musang alias Itachi.

" Iye…. Iye.." kata si 'Akatsuki pirang'(iya, julukan Neji untuk Deidara)itu dengan logat sunda yang khas, masih dengan tatapan ngeremehin gue…

**Ok, Let's back to drama( masih Neji P.O.V donk…)**

Narator: Dan ketika Neji masih mengagumi sepatu kaca itu, tiba-tiba datanglah Sasuke dan Sakura beserta Ino, menghampiri Neji, tak lupa Gaara dan Temari pun juga ikut…

" Pangeran Neji! Anda ngga apa-apa kan? " kata Sakura sok dramatis sama gue, sambil menatap mata gue tentunya…

" _Chuih! Amit-amit dah gue ngeliat mata ijo(rok) nya Sakura! Ngeri banget dah Mata ijo(rok) nya! Ich! Chuih_!" batin gue jijik. Ya, gue jijik amat sama mata cewek satu ini. Masih mending matanya TenTen daripada mata dia (itu menurut gue, menurut elo gimana? -_masih dalam pikiran Neji )_

**Normal P.O.V**

" Kami pulang dulu ya! " ujar Ino cepat.

" Ah… nona Ino! Kenapa cepat sekali?" Tanya Temari.

" Iya….. soalnya kami ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumah aja…"

" Ooh…. Iya…boleh deh…"

" Kami pergi dulu ya yang mulia ratu!"

" Hati-hati ya nyonya Ino! "

**Neji P.O.V**

" Anakku! Kenapa kamu masih mengejar-ngejar dia! Kan sudah mama bilang kalo kamu ngga boleh suka sama pembantu miskin kayak dia!" ujar Temari.

" Eh? " kata gue bingung. Perasaan, ngga ada deh di dalem naskah dialog Temari ngomong kayak gini….. jangan-jangan dia lupa lagi….

" Heh, kamu salah dialog tuh…." Bisik Gaara pada Temari. (ups, lagi-lagi Temari salting..)

" _Upss…. Iya ya gue salah dialog…" _batin Temari khawatir. Iya, gue baru aja ngebaca pikirannya si kuncir 4 ini.

" Oh…. Neji! Tadi kamu ngapain aja sih??" ujar Gaara, yang berusaha mengalihkan perhatian penonton pada tetehnya tercinta itu.

" Errr… aku…." Kata gue, berusaha berakting terbata-bata.

**Normal P.O.V**

" Ngga papa, Neji. Kamu boleh menikah dengan wanita pilihanmu. Jangan takut, papa akan berusaha untuk mencarikan cewek yang lebih pas untuk kamu." ujar Gaara.

" Papa! Neji itu lebih cocok dengan Sakura, bukannya TenTen! " bentak Temari.

" Mama…. Neji itu lebih cocok sama TenTen!"

" Sakura!"

" TenTen!"

" Sakura! "

" TenTen! "

" SAKURA!!!!!!! "

" TENTEN!!!!!!!! "

Seluruh penonton yang ngeliatin itu pun pada swt.

Narator: Sementara raja dan ratu itu masih berdebat, mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi dengan TenTen!

Scene drama (bener ga ya??) berubah menjadi gambar sebuah rumah dengan TenTen berdiri di depannya (yup, TenTen udah balik ke rumah.)

" Ibu peri….. dimanakah engkau?? Kenapa pada saat aku membutuhkanmu, kamu malah ngga ada?? Ibu periii……hiks…hiks….hiks…." ujar TenTen sambil terisak-isak.

" TenTen!!! Akhirnya kamu pulang juga! " seru Hinata.

" Kampret tuh sih Sasuke! Bangsat! Udah gue kena marah sama Yang mulia ratu, dia malah ngejek-ngejek gue lagi, gue juga ketahuan tuh kalo gue ini cuman seorang babu, itu semua gara-gara Sasuke sialan itu!" ujar TenTen berusaha mengutuk Sasuke dengan semua kata-kata kasar yang ia tahu.

" TenTen, kamu ngga boleh ngomong kayak gitu! Aku akan Bantu kamu kok!" hibur Hinata.

" Benarkah??? Oh, terimakasih ya ibu peri! Tapi, bantuin kayak gimana??"

" Sini deh…. Psst…psttt…pstttt "

Narator: Setelah mereka berdua membicarakan tentang rencana ibu peri itu, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara kusir kuda(yup, kusirnya Shino)yang menandakan bahwa….

" Haah…. Mereka bertiga sudah pulang! " seru TenTen terkejut.

" Heh, Tenten! Kesini deh! " bentak Sakura marah.

" Kamu ini ya, sudah bikin malu pangeran aja! " sahut Ino.

" Ibu peri… gimana nih??? " ujar TenTen khawatir.

" Tu…wa…ga!!..." seru Hinata.

" Bhuathlha…. Mherekha… jhadhi….bhaikh……Simshalabham! " si peri ini pun segera mengucapkan mantra gokilnya lagi…

CLING!!!!!!!!!! (Sound epeknya gitu loh!)

Narator: Dan, setelah Ibu peri Hinata mengucapkan mantra itu, seketika tiga orang itu pun berubah jadi baik! Salah satu keajaiban magis yang luar biasa! Apa yang akan terjadi?

" TenTen….. maafkan aku ya karena selama ini aku jahat padamu…." ujar Sakura.

" Aku juga TenTen. Maafin aku ya! " sambung Sasuke.

" Maafkan ibu ya, karena sudah banyak berbuat jahat terhadapmu!" kata Ino.

_Dramatisasi selesai…._

" Sudah… sudah…. Karena kalian udah minta maaf, sekarang kalian masuk aja deh, biar aku aja yang ada disini!" seru TenTen.

" Iya!" mereka bertiga pun meninggalakan TenTen diluar..

" Yeah! Plan 1 completed!" seru TenTen ceria.

" Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan rencana 2!!" kata Hinata.

" Oke!"

**TenTen P.O.V **

Gue sekarang lagi dalam tahap untuk melaksanakan 'Plan 2' gue, meskipun Cuma akting, tapi gue harus bersungguh-sungguh!( wow..semangat banget TenTen!)

" TenTen…. Sekarang kita sudah sampai…" kata Hinata pada gue. Ya, kami harus pergi sampai ke istana untuk melaksanakan 'Plan 2' ini.

" Iya, ibu peri!" kata gue .

" Ayo, sekarang kita harus bertemu dengan Raja dan Ratu!"

" Osh!" kata gue sambil niru-niru gaya si gejimayu (Lee) itu. Untung si Neji ga liat, kalo dia liat…. Wah…bisa-bisa dia langsung cemburu tuh! (kenapa cemburu?Adegannya kan memang kayak gitu. Dasar…)

**Normal P.O.V**

Narator: TenTen dan Ibu peri Hinata pun langsung berjumpa dengan ratu, meskipun sang raja nya tidak ada karena masih ngambek tentang hal yang tadi..(itu loh, perdebatan..)

" Um…. Selamat sore ibu peri…" sapa TenTen sopan.

" Oh… jadi kamu ya si Ten…" belum sempat berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba Hinata melancarkan 'Plan 2' nya!

" Jadhilah bhaikh hatie! Simsalabhym!" ucap Hinata.

CLING!!!!

" Aku yakin, pasti mantranya berhasil!" seru Hinata.

" Oh….TenTen ya? Ah…silakan masuk ya…" ujar Temari sambil membawa mereka masuk.

" Wah… itu kan si Neji…. " kata TenTen.

" Oh, iya itu Neji. Nejii…. Ada tamu nih.." seru Temari.

**Neji P.O.V**

Wah…. Barusan aja gue ngeliat si cantik TenTen itu. Yes, ini kan adegan gue lagi ngasih sepatu kacanya. Hehe…. Abis itu ada adegan….( Neji pun mulai mikir hal yang engga-engga.)

" Oh, TenTen ya? Hehe…. Silakan…" kata gue berusaha semanis mungkin. Ya iyalah, secara TenTen itu calon pacar gue gitu loh! (Neji ke-PD-an deh..)

" Um…. Pangeran, itu seperti sepatuku…" kata TenTen malu-malu. Aww…manis banget dia kalo kayak gitu!

" Ini? Iya, ini memang sepatumu. Tadi kan ketinggalan di tangga…" kata gue sopan.

" Makasih ya udah nemuin sepatuku….." ujar TenTen malu-malu lagi. Kali ini lebih manis dari yang tadi.

" Ehm…. Sebenernya kamu mau ngapain kesini? " ujar gue.

" A….. aku….. se…sebenarnya..m..mau….bilang kalo aku….s…su..suka…."

Wah…pasti dia mau ngomong kalo dia suka sama gue…. Yes…yes….

"…..a….aku suka padamu Neji….aku…aku… mencintaimu….."

" Hn? " ujar gue pura-pura bingung. Yes, it's show time, Neji!

" Um….TenTen, sebenarnya aku juga suka sama kamu. Sejak pandangan pertama, aku liat, meskipun kamu pembantu, tapi, kamu sangat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis yang lain. TenTen, maukah kamu…..m….menjadi….istriku? " kata gue malu-malu. Whew, gue ngerasa kalo pipi gue ini merah , bo! Seluruh cewe-cewe kayaknya lagi senyam-senyum tuh ngeliatin gue….especially my TenTen, bro!

" Ah…. Akhirnya Neji suka juga tuh sama TenTen…..hehe…tenyata 'Plan 2' ini berjalan lancar…" ujar Hinata.

" Hm…. Sepertinya aku harus mulai merencanakan pesta pernikahan mereka berdua…" bisik Temari pada Gaara.(akhirnya dia muncul juga! Setelah mendengar kalo Temari setuju sama TenTen!)

" Iya…" balas Gaara.

PLAN 2 COMPLETED!

**End of Neji P.O.V**

Scene drama pun dipercepat sampai ke pesta pernikahan Neji dan TenTen….(cepet amat? Hehe…sengaja saya bikin cepat, karena kalo kepanjangan nanti malah ngebosenin lagi!)

Narator: Baiklah, tiga minggu kemudian, sampailah saatnya ketika Neji akan merayakan hari pernikahannya dengan TenTen!

" Marilah kita sambut pasangan yang sedang berbahagia ini! Hyuga Neji dan TenTen! Nah, itu mereka datang!" seru Kiba.( Lho? Iya, Kiba berganti posisi nih..abisnya saya baru inget…hehe…)

- Neji dan TenTen pun lagi senyam-senyum sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka…-

" Dadaaah…." Seru TenTen.

" Semoga kamu bahagia ya TenTen! Kami akan mendoakanmu! " seru Sakura dan Sasuke barengan.

" Ah….akhirnya Neji bisa menikah dengan wanita yang tepat…." Ujar Gaara pada ibu peri.

"…terima kasih ya ibu peri, karena kau sudah mencomblangkan mereka berdua…" lanjut Gaara.

" Iya, sama-sama…" balas Hinata.

Narator: Dan akhirnya…. Mereka pun hidup bahagia selamanya…..Sampai disinilah drama 'Cinderella' nya! Terima kasih karena sudah menonton! Sekian dan Terimakasih atas perhatiannya!

- Panggung pun ditutup dengan tirai, menandakan kalau drama selesai….-

Setelah itu, para penonton pun langsung berhamburan menuju pintu keluar..( ya iyalah, wong pertunjukannya selesai!)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Setelah para pemain drama berganti baju dan keluar, mereka pun segera melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, ada yang pacaran, makan, minum, pipis de-el-el..(males ah nyebutin satu persatu!)

" TenTen! " panggil Neji.

" Eh?"

" Aku…. Suka padamu TenTen! "

" Neji…kamu…k..kamu…"

" Iya, emangnya kenapa?"

" Aku juga…suka padamu…."

" Lho? "

" Aku pengen meluk kamu Neji!"

" Ng?"

Dan TenTen pun benar-benar memeluk Neji….

" Kenapa….pada saat-saat seperti ini kamu 'menembakku' Neji?"

" Ya, karena aku emang suka sama kamu. Kamu itu cantik, baik, imut deh…. Bibir kamu itu lho…rasanya…aku…aku…" Neji pun tersipu malu.

" Kenapa?"

"C-U-P! " Seketika bibir Neji pun menyentuh bibir TenTen….tangan Neji pun segera menyentuh pinggangnya TenTen…

Sementara itu…ada Gaara dan Na-chan lewat!

" Cieeh… pasangan baru jadian nih ye…mesra amat tuh" sindir Na-chan.

" Gaara, aku mau kayak gitu dong…." Rayu Na-chan mesra.

" Na-chan..apa sih yang enggak buat kamu…." Seketika Gaara pun mencium bibir Na-chan! (OMG OMG!!!! Gaara CIUMAN! Buat SKManiac-Luvshao-sama jangan marah ya! Cuma 'pemanis' doang kok!)

" Whew, ternyata kalian ngikutin kita ya? " kata Neji, yang baru aja melepaskan ciumannya itu…

" Eh…hehe…" Na-chan pun cuma bisa blushing dicium oleh pacarnya itu…

"Ciee…kalian berempat mesra nih yee…" sindir Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba dan Ryoushin .

" Kalian juga mesra tuh! " balas Na-chan.

" Oh…. N….naruto….l…lepasin t..tanganmu dari pinggangku…" ujar Hinata malu.

" Sasuke….jangan sok mesra di hadapan orang dong.."bisik Sakura.

" Kiba…. Kamu ini…." Ujar Ryoushin genit.

Ya….begitulah….pada mesra semua nih….hehe….yawdah…kita akhirin ya ceritanya!

End of Story …..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hah..…akhirnya 'TenTen Jadi Cinderella' selesai juga!

Fiuh…ingin rasanya mengadakan kuis…..

1. Anda paling suka chapter berapa?

2. Bagian mana yang anda suka dari chapter favorit anda?

3. Siapa pairing yang paling anda suka di cerita ini?

4. Siapakah nama' Sannin misterius tadi?

a. Jiraiya

b. Orochimaru

c.Tsunade

Bagi penjawab yang tercepat (5 penjawab tercepat), akan saya masukin dalam fic saya yang' Sebuah Portal Ajaib' nih! Ayo, jawab lewat review ya!!!!

Dadah Buh Bai….


End file.
